


We’re in this together

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Marco visits Julian and they realize that they have more in common than they would have thought.
Relationships: Marco Reus/Julian Brandt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	We’re in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear mariothellama, 
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas! It is an unusual Christmas and my story for you is a bit unusual too. Things might be different this year but there is still the spirit of love and that’s what I tried to capture in my story. Thank you for being there for me throughout this wild, messy year. 
> 
> My dear readers,
> 
> this is a Marco/Julian story but probably not what you expect. It’s a tiny bit bittersweet, just like this Christmas. But I promise that there is a happy-end, just not like it might look like at first sight. Thank you for reading my stories this year, for leaving comments and kudos. I wish you, your families and friends a Merry Christmas. Please take care and stay healthy!

The sound of his mobile tears Julian from his dreams. He almost doesn’t look at the screen of the device, knowing what kind of messages he is receiving these days.

Friends who are joking, trying to cheer him up, and friends who are worried about him.

He can’t take that shit any longer.

Yet, this time, the message he has received isn’t from a friend and not from one of his brothers either. It’s from Marco.

_"I’m coming to visit you. I’ll be there in ten minutes."_

Julian stares at his mobile. What the hell does Marco want from him. More serious talks? More proofs that he could do better? As if he wouldn’t know that.

Frustrated, Julian throws his mobile away. He knows that he has to let Marco inside. After all, he’s their captain.

Exactly ten minutes after Julian has read Marco’s message, his door bell rings. For the sake of their team, Julian tries to put a smile upon his face, running his fingers through his messy hair. At least he has showered a few hours ago, so he doesn’t feel sticky from the outside.

Only from the inside.

Marco greets him with his trademark smile, hugging Julian briefly. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asks.

_Miserably_ , Julian wants to say, wants to tell someone how bad he really feels. "I’m good," he answers instead.

Marco gazes around in Julian’s flat and Julian realizes that he has never been here before. He points inside his flat to the open kitchen. "Do you want to have a coffee?" Julian knows that the only food he could offer is a pizza and he really doesn’t want to bring that topic on now.

"A glass of water is enough," Marco answers, an awkward silence following until Julian finally moves, getting a bottle of water and two glasses.

"We could go upstairs to my living room," he suggests, going over to the stairs, Marco on his heels.

When they sit on Julian’s huge sofa, he finally dares to ask why Marco is here.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to," Marco shrugs, emptying his glass.

Silently, Julian shakes his head.

"What do you need then?" Marco asks, "I really want to help you. Should we order some food or play Fifa? Or do you need a hug?"

It turns out that it is the latter.

Julian doesn’t even have to say it aloud, Marco comes closer to him anyways and takes him into his arms.

And what kind of embrace that is.

Julian can smell Marco’s after-shave and he can feel his stubble on his cheeks, he can sense his slim body and feel the way he breathes.

"It’s okay," Marco whispers into Julian’s ear, "we all go through these phases. I’ve been there before."

Julian sighs and holds Marco closer because it feels so good to embrace him. If only Marco knew that his bad performance on the pitch isn’t Julian’s only problem.

Softly, Marco has started to stroke Julian’s back. Julian is aware that he should release their embrace now but he simply can’t. He even clings closer to Marco and buries his head on Marco’s shoulder, just to feel the warmth of his body.

With one quick move, Marco slides his hand underneath Julian’s shirt and strokes the bare skin of his back. Julian wants to say something, wants to talk about the line they are crossing here. Yet, Marco’s warm hand on his skin feels too good to ruin the moment.

"Don’t think, gorgeous," Marco whispers, "we both need this."

The nickname lets shivers run down Julian’s spine. Nobody has ever called him gorgeous before, not even… He shakes the thought away and lays his hand on Marco’s neck instead, knowing that it is an invitation.

Marco smiles and takes Julian’s face into his hands and then he kisses him, kisses him carefully and gently, waiting whether Julian returns the kiss or not.

And he does.

It doesn’t even take a second until Julian is captured in the kiss, in Marco’s warm lips, his soft tongue. He returns the kiss fiercely, hands wandering down Marco’s back, pulling him even nearer.

Julian is 100 percent sure where this will lead to, that Marco wants to sleep with him and that he wants to sleep with Marco. He locks the thought of another certain someone away, finally not feeling any pain when he is thinking of him.

No, he doesn’t betray him. They have never been a real couple, have never talked about the things between them. And now he’s gone for good.

"Captain," Julian whispers breathlessly against Marco’s skin, against his cheeks and his throat.

Instead of an answer, Marco pulls the shirt over Julian’s head, gaze never leaving Julian’s. Julian knows that Marco must have done this before, probably a hundred times. There have been rumours about him and a former BVB player, but Julian has never asked Marco about him and he won’t do so today.

Today is about the two of them.

Marco has nudged Julian back onto his sofa in the meantime, bending over him. He takes his time kissing Julian’s throat, his chest, his nipples and it’s almost too good to be true.

"You’re overdressed, captain," Julian finally murmurs, his pants already painfully tight.

Marco chuckles and slips out of his shirt, revealing his slim chest.

"Now who’s paler," Julian grins, touching Marco’s bare skin and savouring the shiver he earns. Marco looks at Julian’s fingers, looks at what he is doing to him. For a moment, Julian stalls, not sure that he is doing it right.

"Keep going, gorgeous," Marco whispers, ruffling Julian’s hair.

Julian strokes Marco’s belly and pulls him over him, limbs as entangled as their tongues are.

"Shall we stay here on the couch," Marco asks, peppering wet kisses all over Julian’s shoulders.

"Yes," Julian replies, the answer coming quicker than he would have thought. But his bed is reserved for someone else. Maybe. If ever again.

Being the captain Marco is, he asks another question. "We don’t have to..," he starts but Julian interrupts him.

"You’re talking too much," he silences Marco, rubbing over his butt and pressing him against his body, a first moan escaping him when he feels Marco’s hard dick.

"Oh, do I?" Marco asks cheekily, kissing a trail downwards. He gazes up at Julian when he reaches the waistband of his pants and briefs, only pulling both of them down when Julian nods.

"I can’t wait to feel you, gorgeous," Marco murmurs and for once Julian isn’t mad at him for talking too much. He closes his eyes, aware that he is completely bare and naked, and waits for the touch of Marco’s fingers.

What he doesn’t expect is the touch of Marco’s tongue.

"Fuck!" Julian exclaims, eyes flying open. He stares down at his bent legs, at Marco doing things to him.

"That is so good," he moans, head falling onto the couch again.

"Well, I hope it is," Marco replies, taking Julian into his mouth. Julian savours each and every second, each and every minute, until it is almost too much.

"Wait," Julian gasps, "take off your pants too."

Marco slips out of his trousers and briefs, covering Julian’s body afterwards. It’s an heartbreaking, protective gesture and all that Julian can do is to kiss Marco, to show him how much he wants him until Marco releases their kiss.

"Bend over, gorgeous," he orders Julian, maneuvering him onto his knees, chest on the backrest of the sofa. Julian waits with a trembling heart, hearing that Marco fumbles in the pockets of his jacket that he has brought upstairs with him.

Julian isn’t even surprised that there are condoms and lube. It has to be this way.

He waits for the cool touch of the lube against his skin but nothing happens.

"Have you done this before?" Marco asks caringly.

"Yes," Julian replies.

"With… him?"

"Mhm."

Marco takes a deep breath. "I’ll make it good for you, I promise."

"I know, captain." Julian braces himself again for the cool feeling of the lube but instead he feels something very warm against him, too tender to be a finger.

It takes him a moment to realize that it must be Marco’s tongue but when he does, he nearly falls from the couch. "Oh fuck, Marco," Julian groans, shivering with every touch of Marco who is trying to open him up.

He has never felt that before, there has never been anybody doing this to him and it feels overwhelmingly perfect.

Julians knees tremble and he finds a pillow he can hold against his lips, even biting into it the deeper Marco reaches. He’s already a mess when Marco pulls back, when there is finally the cold lube and a finger preparing him for what is to come, followed by the rustling sound of an opened condom package.

Julian sobs when Marco grabs his hips and lines himself up. He doesn’t push inside him though, pulling Julian gently backwards.

It’s difficult. Difficult to let go and to let Marco inside, so many emotions raising to the surface. Marco strokes Julian’s hips, holding him in place. "I know," he whispers and for a second Julian is sure that Marco indeed knows everything.

He is spreading Julian open slowly, not wanting to cause him any harm. Still, Julian is struggling. He wants to have Marco inside, he wants this, and he squeezes the pillow in his hands.

"Breathe, gorgeous," Marco whispers before he takes the last step Julian can’t overcome alone and pushes inside him with one skilled thrust.

Julian lets out a choked scream, balancing on the edge between pain and pleasure. It’s just like his life has been in the last months, he thinks, trying to cope. He’s thankful that Marco is waiting patiently for him to deal with everything before he takes a heart and decides to make him move.

Marco fucks him carefully but deeply from behind, in long, well-placed thrusts. And ever so slowly Julian can feel that the pain fades, that it makes way for something even more primal: sheer desire.

The wave of lust washes away his sorrow and his doubts, his fears and his concerns and Julian knows that this was exactly what Marco has planned. And his plan works. For the first time in ages, Julian lets go, lets his captain have his way with him, trusting him completely.

"Yes, just like that," Marco says, breath ragging. He slows down his pace for more intense thrusts, holding Julian down so that he can reach that special spot inside him.

Julian has never been fucked so throughly before. Whenever he thinks that he is close to coming, even without Marco touching his dick, his captain stalls and waits, prolonging the pleasure for him.

Only when Julian is ready to let go entirely, to leave every hurtful emotion and every sad feeling behind, Marco strokes his dick and makes him come with one deep push.

"Marco," Julian barely whispers, letting the wave roll through his body, erasing the burning pain inside him. Finally, Julian feels something again, feels pleasure and the joy of living pulsing through him.

Marco comes almost wordlessly too, Julian can only hear him breathing something that sounds a lot like the nickname he has used before. He gently pulls out and turns Julian around, letting him nestle his head against his chest after he has gotten rid of the condom.

Before Julian can say anything, Marco speaks. "Never doubt yourself," he says, "never let anyone pull you down. Trust in your skills and in the people who love you."

Julian feels a huge lump in his throat and he nods, snuggling closer against Marco.

Marco strokes Julian’s soft strands. "Thank you, gorgeous," he whispers and for a while, they don’t say a word anymore. Julian savours the warmth of Marco’s body, the sensation of a human being so close to him. He knows that Marco won’t stay for the night but it doesn’t matter.

After a while, Marco moves, stretching his limbs. "Do you want to leave?" Julian asks.

"No, not really," Marco smiles. "I thought about a second round, to be honest."

Julian can sense his dick twitching in interest although he is still a bit sore. The imagination of having Marco close again is tempting however.

Marco pulls Julian up until he sits on the couch, back comfortably resting against another huge pillow. Then, out of the blue, he moves onto his lap.

Julian’s eyes grow big and he holds Marco close, gazing upwards to him. "Time to return the favour, gorgeous," Marco says, searching for another condom.

"But…" Julian starts, incredulous that he is really allowed to fuck his captain.

"There’s no 'but', believe me," Marco soothes him with a smile, opening the condom package.

Julian is still in utter disbelief while Marco pulls the condom over his dick, lubing him up afterwards. Finally, Julian gets himself together. "I should…" he tries again, pointing at the lube.

"Just go slow," Marco breathes into his ear, bringing himself into place.

Julian steadies Marco’s hips a bit helplessly, biting onto his lips while he feels Marco sinking down on him.

It’s sheer bliss.

Although it takes a while until they are one, Julian can’t stop feeling overwhelmed and gifted.

"You’re perfect, captain," he whispers before he takes the first shy thrust.

Marco chuckles breathlessly, meeting Julian’s pushes. They find a common rhythm soon and Julian holds Marco, tries to make him feel protected and safe in his arms. He knows that he is strong and he shields Marco in his embrace, trying to hide him from all the bad in the world.

There’s sweat running down their bodies but there are also these fantastic thrusts, the heat, all of their passion.

Julian is not sure if he can make Marco come from the sensation of fucking him alone and he slows down. Gently, Marco takes his hand and moves it to his dick, looking down at Julian’s fingers holding him.

It doesn’t take more than two pushes and Julian can feel Marco’s orgasm ripping through him. He comes instantly afterwards himself, silently, but the cry inside him is louder than ever before.

They hold each other for minutes, still connected, before Marco moves and lays down besides Julian who has removed the condom in the meantime. "I needed this," Marco says almost inaudibly, playing with Julian’s fingers.

"I needed it too," Julian answers roughly, and it is the plain truth.

Marco props himself up on an elbow. "Promise me something, gorgeous" he says. "Talk to him. Tell him what you feel for him."

Julian swallows, not knowing what to reply. "I promise," he simply states.

But then everything falls into place and he understands, understands everything. Marco is not only here because he has been in the same place before on the pitch. He is also here because he is in the same place regarding his love life.

While Marco gets dressed again, Julian takes a heart. "You have to promise me something too, captain."

Marco gazes at him surprised.

"You have to talk to him too," he says while Marco stares at him astonished. "Frankfurt isn’t as far away as London is, you could even visit him."

Julian can see that Marco is at loss for words. "I promise," he eventually replies, voice hoarse.

They embrace each other one last time, in silent understanding, in closeness and in solidarity.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous", Marco says.

"Merry Christmas, captain", Julian replies, gently kissing Marco goodbye.


End file.
